Heart of a Night Fury
by DragonLoverA113
Summary: What if Toothless' first friend was his own kind but a hybrid, and not just a friend... but a sister.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivel

The story opens with the Dreamworks logo before the opening scene. Then fades in with a pitch black ocean, as the camera pan up slowly a layer of thick morning fog is displayed in the horizon, along with tall jagged rocks. The atmosphere looked like it was approximately 52 degrees Fahrenheit, and area we're currently in was surprisingly familiar, it was related to Hell Hines Gate but it wasn't. This was Hell Hines Cove, deep within Hell Hines Gate although a bit like a labyrinth than a cove it was still known to be called a cove, because of the several small islands within. Then slowly emerging from the fog an unknown tiny shadow is revealed, it was a basket made from woven straw, cow hide, and Nadder wings for the hood of the basket, it floated to shore on a small rocky island, to far left side of the cove some-what close to a wall.

The island was big enough for two fully grown adult dragons to live in one cave, course this island had two caves one on the top and one on the ground floor, like a two bedroom apartment. The top cave looked like a whole cloud of bats could fit in that one cave, as for the cave on the bottom it looked like a miniature catacomb with long-gated rocks that were connected within the cave, acting like a pillar. However the cave was of course almost pitch dark in there, but if you light a torch or grab a few twigs and ignite them the whole cave will light up, because of the fire light reflecting off the walls. Meanwhile what was in the basket you might ask, was a baby female Night Fury hybrid and her name was Princess Leia Obrya Adypha. She was only two months old but for someone who's half dragon she still has the inborn animal instincts to survive. As her eyes wondered around the island curiously and cautiously, she stepped out of the basket and began to explore crawling and searching the place making sure she wasn't the intruder and when she reached a corner didn't bother to stop she kept going, although she did stop in the middle of the other side to catch her breath for little while, though while she rested she felt like this was a terrible place to rest like something was watching her. She sniffed the air a bit to catch a scent, but there was nothing there however her smell was wrong because there was something here and it just so happened to peek it yellow eyes in the dark cave at the top. Also for some reason the other side felt colder than on the side her basket was on, almost as cold as icy water because of the atmosphere and the morning ocean air, just that feeling where the wind is so cold your hands, arms, legs, or feet feel numb while desperately trying to get feeling and warmth back in your body. Although Princess Leia felt slight numbness in her body, she was strong enough to make it back to her basket and bundle up in her blankets.

But before she got settled, she saw a shadow fly by quickly and watched it disappear in the thick fog. She then tucked in her basket and drifted off to sleep, and to conclude this into the title "Heart of a Night Fury" appears on screen.

The very next day the little princess arose from her bed basket, then she took the blank with her as she got out and turned it into a garment, then did some more exploring on the island. The sand she walked on was extremely coarse like sandpaper, including the sharp edgy rocks but a dragon's skin in tougher than armor so she took the roughness of the sand. As she marched around the island again it was a very small island so there wasn't a lot of trails to memorize, nothing but a circle about the size of a Go-Kart track, although she did climb the main rock for a better view. She was also still getting use to the cold air, so she did her best to toughen up. And by doing so she stood up and stretched her tiny wing that were about half the size of your arm, she stood there for quite a good long while. Thirty minutes at least before she curled up in a ball, and without hesitation she made a decision to train herself not only to fly but to also learn self defense, hand-to-hand combat, stealth, and assassination. She carefully climbed down and started with something simple like, running and kicking off the ground while letting her wing glide and of course she didn't get very high, only like a two to three feet off the ground. But she did managed to stay airborne for approximately thirty-five seconds, she also stumbled a few times but she got the hang of it eventually, then after training herself for almost an hour she got tired and gave herself a lunch break. She made her way to the basket and pulled out a sword that was bigger then her but managed to carry it, it was beautiful and it looked like it belonged to one of her parents, the sword was made of pure sliver ingot and glimmered with great brilliance, and the hilt was forged in a mixture of brass and gold and was designed with dragon fire. Part of the designed flames touched the blade, the part where you held the blade was made of iron but looked like dragon scales, and the two end pieces of the hilt had the flame design shoot out, and to finish the hilt and the bottom was an iridescent pearl, and the name of the blade... The Silver-Lightening Bolt.

Princess Leia carried the sword on her shoulders and started to dip her feet in the deathly cold water and began fishing. It was terribly difficult to catch any fish with that heavy sword, cause every time she lunged at them the sword always plunged too slow, she tried and tried her best to catch one but they were just too fast especially since that sword was way to big for her. She could hardly lift it, but if she's going to get strong on her own she better use this sword as a good weight lifter, while trying to catch her pray. After prodding her sword around in the water she finally caught one, and made that one her lunch at least one fish is better than no fish at all. And as she ate she paced back and forth, thinking of a better theory to catch to those fish.

"Agggggghhhhh, there's got to be a better way to catch those fish."

She pondered and pondered and pondered until she almost hurt herself just by thinking too hard, but before she nearly strained herself she came to a halt and slowly turned her head to her left. There there was a dark shadow on the wall of the main rock, it was the second cave that was mentioned earlier and from afar there seemed to be a hole at the end of the cave. Leia stretched her arm out to make sure the shadow was just a shadow, but she stumbled a little her arms swinging round and round while her feet shuffled, but then stopped herself by leaning over so her fingertips were touching the ground, along with her free arm back for balance and her legs bent for more support. Then she got up and whipped off the dirt on her hands, she noticed the hole in the ground in front of her but it seemed to be blocked up with rocks, she then removed them one by one.

Once the hole was cleared she carefully crawled down it, but it was pitch black down there so she quickly went back and found a fairly large twig to use as a torch, but spat on the end first to keep the stick from burning. She then light the twig and ventured down the mysterious hole, but even though she had a torch her dragon eyes can see even in pitch dark caves, she just wanted a better view of the cave. As she ventured further into the cave, she came across long-gated rocks that looked like pillars then came to a dead end, but figured it was a perfect place to make herself at home, plus it was quite warm here. Leia placed the the torch down on the ground then ran back outside to gather some more fire wood, the flame grew larger as she piled them top of each other and then the princess went back out to grab her things from the basket so she can move in to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Legendary Dragon Slayer

Thirteen years passed as the camera focused on the ground floor cave, and out it came forth a young woman dress in viking princess dress, viking boots, and a silver sword like the one Princess Leia had. Her face was very familiar though, cause from the look of her blade it was the same sword... Silver-Lightening Bolt. Yes it was her, Princess Leia Obrya Aypha the same little baby girl that has now made this rocky island her home. Also her wings were a lot larger and more built for flight including her tail, but just for flying but for combat too and over the years as a baby, to toddler, to kid, and now a teen she'd been practicing combat, stealth, and assassination using the fish as her targets... and also for meals as a reward. She also used bigger sea creatures like barracudas and Parana for defense and assassination, and now here she is ready to face an even bigger challenge to practice and fight... dragons. Now before we get to that there is something you must know about hybrids, hybrid dragons are like dragons riders but although they are half human they have a wild and hostile side of riding a dragon that is not of their own kind, which means since she's a night fury she'll kill say a nadder dragon because it's not a night fury but if there was a night fury dragon, she would do her best to tame and befriend that dragon because it's of her own blood kin. But since night furies are so rare it's likely Princess Leia is going to do a lot of killing but a ton of meat for her, however little did she know she felt like and always as a child like she wasn't the only one on the island.

And although she lived on fish her whole life, it was rather dangerous for a hybrid dragon if they have not fed on any milk as a hatchling, otherwise at a certain young but older age they can become weak and frail and soon have to feed on milk at some point for three days until they have been nursed back to health. Even though Princess Leia coached herself to become stronger, she will become weaker from not feeding on milk. And you would think she would have the day she was born, but that'll be explained later on in the story.

Now Leia didn't feel like hunting nadder or gronckle dragons right now, but she did do a bit of free flying. First she climbed high in the sky and dive backwards to do a dive bomb, she pulled up and did a couple of barrel rolls, flips, spread-eagles, and other cool moves. She laughed and giggled happily enjoying the air, then she came to soft landing and rested for a bit. But then that late afternoon, poor Princess Leia began to cry soft but also hysterically because she was lonely, her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head buried in them. Meanwhile on the other side of the island, there was mysterious black dragon curled up in a ball on the top cave that was mention at the beginning of the story, and this guy looked rather familiar. When he lifted his head to hear what that crying noise was, the black dragon revealed himself to be...a Night Fury. Yes, it was Toothless Hiccup's best friend but this was way before they met, and truth be told this island was really Toothless' home but Leia didn't know that. But when Toothless heard the crying of the princess, he felt her pain knowing that her pain reminded him of his painful back story as hatchling. His father was killed by vikings, slaughter by the chief of the tribe so unfortunately he and his mother had to migrate to Dark Harbor where they'll be safe, and by the way Toothless' father wasn't a night fury he was a nadder, a nadder but he mated his mother because he loved her. Which is why I guess you can say why Toothless is light on his feet and a master of stealth, so his breed maybe pure night fury but his ferocity mostly comes from the dominate male of a nadder.

Anyway Toothless listened again for the faint crying of Princess Leia, still feeling heart-broken for the child as much as he'd love to go over and comfort her, he didn't want to startle her. And for Leia even though she didn't want to be alone either, she did at the same time. That night Leia felt a little better but still very lonely, laying on her side with a burning fire going, but now Toothless was crying cause he felt guilty for not coming over there and comforting her, but then again he felt it was right to not startle her and wait til the time was right for him to reveal himself to her. The next morning he made his move to present himself to her, but when he looked up he was too late cause she had already left, but caught sight of flying away to do a bit of... hunting.

The next scene started out with a fairly large group of dragons hauling food for the queen, and the leader of the group was an old monstrous nightmare named Asborn. He had scares and dried up wounds from previous battles in his past, and also slightly blind in the right eye, ripped wings, chipped horns and spikes, and a badly scared tail. The colony was about half way to the nest when a nadder heard faint screech in the distance, but it was very familiar. Without hesitation the nadder knew exactly what that noise was and warned the captain, Asborn looked over his shoulder to what the nadder had to say, and be reminded that dragons sometimes have their own language like in Skyrim there's the dragon tongue, and in the "How to Train Your Dragon" book series the dragons spoke dragonese. So in this case of the story, they'll be speaking dragonese.

**"_Sir, a night fury approaches! Should we prepare to brace?!"_**The nadder called.

But before Asborn could give the orders to his colony, a flash of black swooped down on the gronkle and was gone within the snap of a finger. The colony become spooked and they flew around in panic, but the captain roared loud enough to calm them down and listened up.

_**"Now listen everyone will please, Not. Panic. Fall back to the nest lickety-split and evade any sudden movements if possible. NOW LET'S MOVE!"**_

Then he and the colony picked up the pace quick and tried their best not to look back, a few got captured but all in all most of the dragons made it back to the nest in one piece. But when then checked to see who else got snatched, they noticed that only the gronkles were taken but two had survived. Somehow this made Asborn neverous and made him sweat a lot, so much that he was almost drenched but not because of what happened. But more like what he had to go up against and explain what happened. He walked to the very edge of an immensely large hole, and within that hole was an unpleasant presence, so unpleasant it made your blood run cold. Imagine standing on that edge in the dragon's nest and staring into the eyes of your worst nightmare, towering ten or twenty or maybe even fifty times bigger than you, along with your knees knocking, hands sweating, your entire body shaking and to sugar-coat it trying to explain the bad situation you just ran into, whilst trying to feed your angry queen that would eat you within the blink of an eye if you displeased her.

The shadow of the huge dragon emerged from the hole, but remained to be revealed. Her eyes glowing in the shadows and looking down on her captain, that shakily explained what happened on their way back to the nest. Her hot breath made him sweat even more, and all six eyes were fixed on him as Asborn Spoke to the queen.

_**"Your majesty, I'm sorry for any delay b-but... w-w-w-we were somehow out-numbered be one single solitary dragon, and not any dragon but a night fury. Only smaller, and I don't mean a-a-a baby no... the night fury was half human I caught sight of it. But please your highness, we retreated as fast as we could but it was too fast, and-and it mostly went after the gronkles like they had more meat on them..."**_

The large dragon slowly raised it's huge claw to silence him, then she slightly poked her head of from the smoke. She was the queen of all dragons, a Seadragonus Gigantus Maximus formally known as "The Red Death." And even though she was called The Red Death she was mostly blue, with just a shade of red. But also the main reason is all the dragons fear her because of the power she poses to have control of their minds and obey whatever she tells them to do, and her name was Ingeborg.

Her nostrils were the size of two front doors, and both of them flared smoke impudently in Asborn's face, he briefly coughed. Then she spoke in a rather sinister voice.

_**"A hybrid, hmmm?"**_

_**"Yes, your highness, a hybrid."**_

_**"Yes. These particular half human half dragon creatures are riders of their own kind, they simply can't ride another dragon that's not of their own blood or the dragon will perish in their own blood, be killed to be exact. And they eat fish like us but unfortunately their diet varies, as do we since we dragons also eat elk, deer, wild boar, even whales. But not like these demons, they'll eat other dragons as an act of cannibalism though they eat animals too. But they won't eat the dragon that matches their blood kin, just you and your crew, captain, cause none of you are night furies and night furies are rare. Who knows maybe your kind will become rare if the lot of you keep getting eaten!"**_She chuckled at the end.

_**"H-how is it you know so much about these hybrids, your majesty?"**_

_**"Many but a few centuries ago when I was a hatchling, my great-great grandmother told me tales of the hybrids, and how vicious they can be. I was always fascinated about them, thought to myself if I ever become queen I do what is takes to capture one, and know more about them. Which is why I am informing you to rally up what strong dragons you have to find this night fury hybrid."**_

_**"But my queen, I've seen how fast she is. What if she ends up being the most deadliest assassin of all time?!"**_He said quickly.

_**"Stop being a wuss and assemble your men to fetch me the young hybrid."**_

_**"Yes, your**_** highness."** He said reluctantly.

Asborn then rallied up a few more gronkles and nadders, and just two or three monstrous nightmares, then they set off search for Princess Leia.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at First Fight

As the colony set off in search for the princess, meanwhile back on the island Toothless was eating a pile of fish he just caught from the ocean. Until some faint _chuckling _noise caught his attention, he perked up his right ear to listen for the sound again but nothing was heard at the moment. Then he heard it again, and moved towards the sound of where it was coming from, as soon as he got the corner of the wall and whilst hugging it he peered the corner for precaution. Then he quickly jumped from out of the corner, and sharply turned his head left to right for any sudden movements, until he realized right in front of him was a bone yard full of dead gronkle dragons. This gave chills down Toothless' spine... who could have done this? Did some cannibal dragon camp down here and ate his/her own buddies? Or did these gronkles walk into a trap, and got themselves eaten by some creature perhaps? Suddenly Toothless had his mind back on the girl he heard crying about something... then it hit him, maybe she did this she probably lost her parents in own village raided by dragons and they were killed during the attack but she survived. So now she's avenging her parents by killing which dragons are necessary to kill, and these gtonkles obviously have a lot of meat on them, and he can see she's becoming quite the warrior but it also made Toothless feel a bit uneasy around her. Then something else caught Toothless' attention he stood on his hind legs and sniffed the air, it smelled rancid and some-what blood-thirsty. He frolicked over to the next corner like a kitten and once again peered the corner, but when he investigated what was over there he jumped liked a startled cat and remained frozen, intimidated by the crime scene. This time it was a Monsterous Nightmare, but instead of a skeleton it looked like it had been slain recently and you can tell because of the flies vulturing over the dead flesh. It was also still had blood pouring out from the pours of the bite marks of it's body, but Toothless felt like this was some how...a trap. He was definitely close to finding the girl, and this recently dead Nightmare was like bait to him but he still had the guts to step into it anyway. While Toothless continued his search for the forsaken orphan, a recognizable figure stands in the shadows dressed in a viking gown, fury boots, a night fury necklace, and a scrunchie with vines hanging all the way down to her back. It was her...Princess Leia Obrya Adipha.

She hugged the wall while peering the corner, then climbed to the top and quietly waited for the right time to pounce. As Toothless looked around he stopped, and some how sensed her presence, and when he sharply turned his head to face her she sprang from the ledge and pounced on him. Toothless tried to buck her off but she had a good grip on him, he could also feel her hand trying to pinch his neck (Which was the weak spot) and shook her off finally. The two then stood apart from each other waiting for the other to strike, they had a stare down for a good long minute both in ready stance but...before Toothless had the chance to make his move, the sun shined on her, the light hitting her side. He had never seen such rare beauty before, and of course this distracted him so he had to snap himself out of it, and both of them charged and collided into one another. But Princess Leia was so fast she had already cut Toothless' arm, but that didn't stop him so he aimed for her leg but got hit again on the ear and as he kept charging back and forth at her he kept receiving more scars. But he finally got to a point where he caught her and bit her leg leaving a nasty bit mark, but she screamed so loud it cause him to let go and he also forgot that night fury hybrids have an ear bleeding screech that can daze or confuse her opponents. When she was free Leia back flipped out of his reach, but Toothless once again charged at her and grabbed a hold of her leg again, she then punched his nose to free herself again then quickly leaped onto his back once more. Toothless again tried to buck her off by violently shaking his whole body, spinning around like a tornado, rolled around in the dirt, ramming into the wall, even used fire to get her off but she wouldn't budge.

Unfortunately for him Leia made her final takedown by putting her sword around his neck, then pinched his weak spot. And Toothless fell unconscious, and was dragged below.

By the time he woke up mildly weak, he found himself with no bonds no gag no... nothing. Just bond-free as if his catcher never planned for him to be her hostage, and speaking of which there she was straight in front him, with a burning fire between them. She was sharpening her sword, admiring it then she paused for moment and looked up at Toothless and he had no intention of attacking her, he just sat there rather surprised especially after such worthy battle. She then cracked a small smile.

**Toothless: **_Who are you and why have you brought me here?_

Leia continued to sharpen her sword but spoke as she worked on it.

**Princess Leia: **My name is Princess Leia Obrya Adypha, once was a daughter of a viking king but he died a long time ago. I am classified to be known as The Legendary Dragon Slayer avenging my father's death for what dragons were responsible for what happened to him, assuming you already saw the bone yard of Gronkle skeletons and the dead reeking Monterous Nightmare dragon in the back, eh?

**Toothless:** _Yes and no, I saw the dragons killed but I never knew you were a... dragonslayer. Who is legendary._

**Princess Leia: **Ahehehehe yes seems rather strange a young woman like me would be legendary, but now you know.

Leia's left cheek stretched into a smile.

**Princess Leia:** So mister, where are you from?

**Toothless:** _Well, on an island called Berk in a cove near by Raven's Point. My parents were of different breeds of dragon though, my father was a Nadder and my mom was a Night Fury. But I loved them both._

Toothless sighed heavily after thinking about his father, his eye almost full of water. He tried so hard to fight the tears, but a few slowly became visible and Leia immediately became concerned for him.

**Princess Leia:** Hey, you-you okay?

**Toothless:** _*sniff* Yeah...I'm okay..._

But he only said that to try and hid his true feelings for his dad. Finally he couldn't hold in the pain any longer and bawled in complete pain, in fact he cried so loud he had to cover his face to muffle it. But Leia frowned sympathetically feeling his pain.

**Princess Leia:** Oh sweetie, my goodness it's okay! Your father is some where special inside of you, he will always be in your heart. What was he like was he a wonderful father?

**Toothless:** _*sniff**sniff* Oh yes, yes he was he was the best dad any child could have. And he was taken from me by those viking hunters, but he didn't die in vain he died protecting me and Mom. After his execution Mom and I had to evacuate some where safe, and she knew the perfect place where every Night Fury was safe, and safe haven called Dark Harbor. And when I was old enough Mom knew it was time for me to leave the nest and move on, but I promised I would return to her for a visit at anytime. I mean do know what's it's like to lose someone that was dear to you?...Oh wait, maybe you do cause...heh, your father died too. How ironic._

**Priness Leia:** Right.

Leia thought for a moment about what happened in her life, but she shook it off trying not to look back on it. But Toothless brought it up anyway.

**Toothless:** _So, what about you? What's your story?_

**Princess Leia:** Me? Oh I...*sigh*...I don't know. Last thing I remember was my mother putting me in a basket and drifted me off to sea, like she had to give me up and don't know why.

**Toothless:** _Oh, I'm see. I'm sorry._

**Princess Leia:** Hey, it's fine. I can take care of myself, even as a baby I grew up on my own, hunted on my own, even taught myself how to fight and defend for myself.

Toothless smiled briefly impressed with Leia's progression on how long she survived without any help, he paused for a moment then opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he just sat in silence for a minute or two.

**Toothless:** _*sigh* Anyway what I really wanted to ask you was what do you want with me?_

**Princess Leia:** Hmm? Oh yeah, *clears throat* I brought you here because I need someone to help me hunt down more dragons, mostly Gronkles, Nadders, and Monterous Nightmares. But just a few, I was quite focused on a particular colony and that's are target.

**Toothless:** _*shocked* Wha-?_

**Princess Leia:** Just a few, and besides I have to eat something fish aren't enough.

**Toothless:** _Well yeah but, committing cannibalism?_

**Princess Leia:** True, but I also need that red meat to gain extra protein.

**Toothless:** _*sigh* Well alright, if I'm going to be your slave then I'll have to do as you ask. Master. *bows*_

**Princess Leia:** AH HA HA HA HA HA HA you are not my slave, honey, think of it as more of a temporary helper. But anyway we should get some sleep, and oh by the way sorry for all the scars I gave you.

**Toothless:** _*smiling* It's okay they're just, scratches._

**Princess Leia:** Okay, but you know just in case I didn't wound you too badly or anything.

Toothless smiled sweetly and Leia came over to him licked his scars like a kitten, Toothless purred in content and rested his head on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: A Heart Worth Healing

The very next morning somewhere around six or seven Toothless is the first to emerge from the cave, but on top of his back was the little princess still asleep. He set her down and waited for her to wake up, whilst stroking gently stroking her face. She smiled at Toothless gentle touch, then slowly woke up.

**Toothless:** _Morning, sweet-pea!_

**Princess Leia: **(yawns) Good morning, sir!

**Toothless:** _Oh ha ha ha, Toothless. Forgot to introduce myself._

**Princess Leia: **Oh wait...Toothless!? No seriously, that's your name? Toothless?

She smiled sweetly thinking how cute Toothless' name was, Toothless nods in response.

**Princess Leia: **Ha ha very interesting name for a dragon, but it's so cute.

Toothless blushed whilst gently biting bottom lip.

**Toothless: **_Hehehehe thank you!_

**Princess Leia: **Sure. Well shall we hunt?

**Toothless: **_Oh yes, of course my lady. (smiles)_

As the two of them took off into the sky we cut back to the colony carrying food back to the nest, some were on the look-out for the mysterious dragonslayer although terrified since this person takes them out one-by-one... and fast. If either of them hears familiar Night Fury screech the watchers will give a warning signal, but when one of heard it and could give the signal a Nadder was already snatched, then at the same time two Monstrous Nightmares were captured and killed. They knew she was too fast, but to make the situation worse she had partner with her and Captain Asbjorn could already see half the colony was whipped out, however he was truly impressed at how dexterous they were, how they attack and how to precisely snatch their prey. Then taking quick action Asbjorn commanded the colony to fall back to the nest immediately.

**Asbjorn:** _Everyone return to the nest immediately, we must warn the queen about this._

As the they fell back the scene cut back to the nest, and all the dragons raced inside completely out of breath when they landed.

**Asbjorn: **_I'm telling you Ingeborg there's two killer night furies out there, now it's just too dangerous to hunt._

**Ingeborg: **_WHAT?! Impossible! How could...and she's with...(low groan) fine. Rest for now and give it til the next day._

**Asbjorn: **_Exellent idea, your highness. Attention troops, we'll rest here for now away from the danger that is hunting us. But the following day after tomorrow we attack._

The dragons all roared in agreement, and laid down to rest for the day and for tomorrow. Meanwhile back at the island, Toothless and Princess Leia carried their prized game to the burrow to feast and store some of it, if some left over. But just as soon as they were about to eat, Leia had this depressed look as if someone said something harsh to her, and didn't even bother to eve take bite out of her meat she just... stared at it. Toothless was wolfing his down but then stopped to look at Leia, and asked what was wrong.

**Toothless: **_You okay, princess?_

**Princess Leia: **I'm...okay Toothless, thanks.

**Toothless: **_You don't look fine. Are you sure?_

**Princess Leia: **I don't want to talk about it right now.

**Toothless: **_O-okay._

Leia finally took a bite out of her meat but very slow like, clearly Toothless can see she wasn't feeling well. He was just about to place a paw on her shoulder, but before he could she quickly got up and ran out the entrance, Toothless stood bewildered a little but went after her. He searched all around the island but she was there, he searched higher on a cliff top where there was grass she wasn't here but he caught her scent and followed it. It was almost dark but he finally found her, she was sitting next to the edge of the cliff crying Toothless slowly walked over to her and nudged at her back gently with his nose. She peeked her face a little from her hands and turned to face Toothless, he nuzzled her sweetly and licked faced to wipe her tears.

**Toothless: **_Come now sweet-heart, at least tell me what's on your mind. It's okay, you can tell me don't be afraid._

**Princess Leia: **(sniff)...i-it's a...l-l-long s-story...

She then burst into tears and buried her face in Toothless' chest, Toothless smiled and stroked her hair in a gentle manner.

**Toothless: **_Shhhhhh shhh shhhh, it's okay sweetie I'm here for you, calm down it's alright. Now tell me everything._

Princess Leia smiled a bit knowing how sweet Toothless was, she wiped her eyes and blew into a handkerchief she pulled from her skirt. Then began explaining her back story about herself.

**Princess Leia: **Well...it was a really long time ago but, I all could remember was my father dying right when dragons attacked my village. And my mother putting me in a basket only to save me, it's a bit vague but I think I can make it out...my father chief and a courageous warrior, he always knew how to keep our village safe and hardly ever lost anyone. Until one of the rarest night fury species the Swedish Yellow-spot highly poisonous, one bit could kill you in two days, they came to our village and raided us, victory was near but out of nowhere my father got bitten by one. And at that time there was no remedy to treat the poison, but all said was to put his second in command to be chief and spend his last few days with my mother, to have me and cherish his very last precious moments with us before he died. That's also why I'm half night fury, the poison in his blood mixed the DNA when my mom had me, different dragons were attacking us that day Timberjacks, and that's when my mother put me in a basket along with my belongings for when I grew up, and sailed me away I cried painfully watching my home burn to ash and my mother running to the other survivors. I don't know if she's still alive...But that's why I'm upset...I miss her..."

Toothless felt the same grief knowing he now told her he lost his father to a group of viking poachers. The two embraced each other tightly and felt safer, calmer, and now happy that they've met.

**Toothless: **_Oh Leia I'm so sorry about what happened to you._

**Princess Leia: **And I'm sorry about your father.

**Toothless: **_No no it's okay...thank you for your kindness._

The two then touched each other's foreheads and purred lightly, Toothless then placed a kiss on her head. Leia blushing in a shy way but kissed him back on the cheek, and smiled.

**Toothless: **_Ha ha ha ha there you go, that's what I want to see seeing you smile. Always lifts my heart._

**Princess Leia: **And you just healed it, thank you so much Toothless. I...(blush)..I love you.

Toothless blushed himself purring in flattery, then hugged and cradled her like a baby.

**Toothless: **_I love you too, Leia._

As the two friends faced one another they nuzzled noses and laughed contently, they then kissed one last time and Leia shed some more tears but tears of happiness. She's never been so happy to meet a dragon like him, he then wrapped his paw around her head and rocked her back and forth.

**Toothless: **_Oh Leia you're the sweetest little thing I've ever met._

**Princess Leia:** Thank you Toothless, you've been such a sweet-heart to me. I felt like I was lost and alone but I was found by you, my spirit felt dead to me but when you came into the picture my spirit felt alive again.

**Toothless:** _Anything for you, my sweet. Oh and by the way remember when you were about seven years old, and you cried for your mother that day?_

**Princess Leia:** Yeah?

**Toothless:** _W-well I heard you crying and as much as I wanted to comfort you I...I didn't want to startled you. And I...I-I feel guilty for not giving you that comfort when you were a child._

Toothless looked down in shame knowing how bad he felt for not being there for her, but Leia smiled and placed a hand on his scaly back.

**Princess Leia:** Awwwww Toothless it's okay, that was awfully sweet of you to think of that. And it's alright if you missed your chance for that cause now you're making it up!

She then kissed his cheek again and stroked his temple gently, then while the two embraced Toothless said and explained something that was very important to her.

**Toothless:** _Hey sweet-heart, hate to break this to you but...your job as a dragon hybrid is being performed incorrectly._

**Princess Leia:** Uhhhhh what do you mean?

**Toothless:** _Hybrid dragons are not dragonslayers, they're riders._

**Princess Leia:** A dragon rider, eh?

**Toothless:** _Exactly, that's why I had this brilliant idea to train you on how to fly like one._

The princess smiled as did Toothless, and he picked her up and carried her back to the island, but before she could finish her meat Toothless stopped her.

**Toothless:** _Hold up there, angel-cake. Don't eat just yet._

**Princess Leia:** But I'm Hungry.

Toothless smiled warmly and spoke soft to her.

**Tooothless:** _I know but I just wanted to ask you if your mother ever fed you when you were a baby?_

**Princess Leia:** Ummm...I did but not for very long, cause you know the dragon attack.

**Toothless:** _That's okay even if you didn't get fed at all with milk and ate fish instead, you still need milk to grow strong cause without that protein your muscles and bones won't grow or function right._

Soon enough Leia began to shake a little, and got on her hands and knees her whole body in shock. Toothless began to worry and immediately rushed over to her right over her, and Toothless contracted a black fuzzy thing called a dragon utter. She smell the milk through the utter and drink like a dragon hatchling does with it's mother, course both male and female dragons can produce milk so when one is out hunting, the other is nursing. So instead of nurse Leia back to health, Toothless is nursing Princess Leia back to strength. And the reason why the utter is fuzzy is because it's comfort and relaxation when feeding on milk, when Princess Leia finally finished she felt her whole body regain strength with in instant, it was incredible! She's never felt better in her life, sighing in relief she was happy to have her strength back.

**Toothless:** _There you go, sweet-pea! All better?_

**Princess Leia:** Yeah thank you so much, Toothy. You're the best! Still hungry though.

Princess Leia laughed after saying that and finished the rest of her meat, although she did offer Toothless if he wanted to share with her. He smiled brightly and glad helped her polish off the rest of the meat, then they lay tired and full.

**Toothless:** _You're a real peach, sis, you know that._

**Princess Leia:** Awwwwwww thanks, Toothless, you're such a peach too!

She blushed and Toothless gave her brief kiss on the cheek.

**Toothless: **_Anyway, we should get some sleep. We've got a big day of training tomorrow morning._

**Princess Leia:** Ahehehe okay!

Toothless watched her fall asleep silently while he got comfortable and fell asleep as well, a few hours later he briefly woke up to find Leia sleeping next to him moaning sweetly in her sleep. His face turned pink and blanketed his wing over her in a sweet way, then drifted off to sleep together.

The very next morning Toothless got Leia started early with the basic forms of dragon riding, then moved up to more complex maneuvers and forms. Of course at first she mostly had her arms around Toothless' neck, but then gets confident and goes daredevil in wanting to do more professional skills with dragon riding. After training for three to four hours Toothless found a nice spot to rest, on top of a mountain Toothless smiled and praised her for her progress and she smiled back and snuggled up to him, he then giggled and also rewarded her with a messy piled of freshly caught salmon. And she like the kind person she is shared her reward with him, and the two of them finished it quickly then head back home to rest for the day...cuddling each other side by side.


	5. Chapter 5: My Little Sister!

Meanwhile back in at the dragon's nest, Asbjorn reported back to the queen about the bad news even though he didn't want to, in failing to capture Princess Leia and her friend Toothless. The queen Ingaborg of course just ignored what he was saying and told him to try again, only this time bring the whole colony so once again Asbjorn had no choice but to sacrifice what he must to capture these dangerous killers. Once again he rallied every single dragon to go to the battle probably for the last time, although most of the dragons were terrified about confronting the night fury hybrid for the final time, not just because they won't make it back alive but because if they fail they might end up becoming the Red Death's dinner.

But without hesitation the colony set off to find and confront the princess for the last and final time, while our heros Toothless and Princess Leia took a short stroll together.

**Toothless:**_ Hey Leia?_

**Priness Leia: **Yes Toothless?

**Toothless:** _I was wondering if...maybe you'd like to, sometime...go on, a date with me?_

Toothless blushed in a shy way, but Leia blushed even deeper and let out a small giggle of sweetness. She then placed a hand on his scaly cheek and smiled in a rather cute way and almost crying.

**Princess Leia:** Yes...yes Toothless I'd love to!

**Toothless:** _Awwwwww thank you dear, want to dance before or after dinner?_

**Princess Leia:** Hmmmmm perhaps before would be best, don't want any cramps after dancing eh?

**Toothless:**_ Right._

**Princess Leia: **Alright then.

That afternoon when Leia was coming home with gathered food for tonight, she both heard and felt something. A presence that didn't feel friendly nor welcoming, but she was compelled to head towards it. Once she was inside she found herself gazing upon Berk's great mountain, the dragon's nest! Princess Leia knew this was no time for investigating on what's going on or what evil pulled her in, and quickly escaped through the hole at the top of the mountain before anyone discovered her, unfortunately for her the queen was watching her the whole few seconds before she left. A malicious smiled curled across her face after that first sighting, then Asbjorn and the gang returned shortly with no hope at all in finding the princess...the entire colony was terrified on what the queen was going to do to them. Asbjorn tried to stay calm but ended up sweating intensely, his heart slightly racing, and tried so hard to keep a straight face without trying show any facial expression of fear. He also stayed quiet but before he could say or explain anything Ingeborg told him to postpone the search for she saw the princess just now inside the nest, she explained to him that she lured her in by taking control of her like she does with every dragon. Every dragon including Asbjorn quietly sighed with great relief, then the queen told her captain her devious plan on how to capture finally capture the princess, and then he told everyone how the plan is going to go. Tomorrow they finally catch Princess Leia.

Back at the island Leia made it back safely with dinner, with a friendly grin Toothless took the meat and stored it inside the burrow cave. Then returned to Leia and took her by the hand and said sweetly;

**Toothless:** _May I have this dance?_

She blushed and flew up with him and flew into the sunset to dance in the sky (the song "You and Me"-Lighthouse plays in the background), they danced beautifully with graceful spins and flips, twists and turns. At once point Leia's face was in the sun and Toothless paused to gaze upon her, '_How beautiful!_' he thought, he'd never seen her this beautiful before his eyes sparkled as her hair shinned brightly like gold, her eyes reflecting the sun itself and the ocean, and half human and jet black dragon skin gleaming wondrously in the sunlight like precious jewels in a sea of gold. He looked at her with dreamy eyes, you know Toothless was in love, and after they danced she and Toothless sat on top of a grassy hill top to watch the sunset. They even held hands and leaned against one another in a romantic manner, then nuzzled each other while purring.

Later that night the two loving friends were huddled up together, Toothless licking Leia's hair as she purred softly in a content way. He then rubbed against her cheek like cat wanting attention she then rubs him back gently, now Toothless turns her on her back and licks her stomach soft and slow, although she giggled a little cause it tickled. The he did something very very cute, he wrapped his arms around her bust and blew into her belly like you would do to a kid for fun, and make them laugh and she did she laughed like an idiot...a cute idiot.

**Toothless:** _Ha ha ha ha ha, oh Leia! You have no idea how much I love you._

**Princess Leia:** Oh I know so...cause, I love you too!

Toothless blushed and kissed her on the cheek, and continued to sweet talk her until he decided to cuddle up with her.

**Toothless:** _You know sweet-heart, from the moment I met you I already fell in love with you._

**Princess Leia:** Really? Cause...heh, how interesting it's like we shared the same thought. I fell in love that minute I laid eyes on you...

**Toothless:** _I was just too shy to admit it._

The two slightly gasped with astonishment as if they really did have some sort of sibling connection.

**Princess Leia:** You know when I met you I thought to myself that I never thought I would meet another night fury.

**Toothless: **_Neither did I, except I'm full bred night fury and you're a hybrid. But still I am truly thankful to find such a dragon so beautiful, so lovely, so majestic as you._

Princess Leia then gave him the most beautiful smile she's ever given him, compelled by her cuteness he smiles back at her. Then he picked her up and cradled her like a baby, Leia nuzzling his neck and kissing his cheek afterwords.

**Princess Leia: **Oh Toothless I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend to me, but you know you're more then just a friend to me. You're like my big brother!

**Toothless:** _And you Leia, you've always been so kind to me, and I will always love you. My little sister!_


	6. Chapter 6: Love Hurts

The very next morning with the birds singing and cool fresh breeze in the air, and the two loving dragons snuggled up in the cave. It was a perfect day for a flight and Toothless was the first to exit the burrow, then the princess who was stretching and yawning restlessly tired not wanting to get up. But Toothless helped her wake up a bit by catching breakfast for her, freshly caught salmon and Icelandic cod, and as soon as they were finished Princess Leia mounted her big brother and Toothless took off. After their quite flight she and Toothless come to Hell Hine's Gate where the colony was getting ready to strike, as Toothless drew closer to the fog he spotted a small black cloud heading their way. Taken aback Toothless and Leia fled with haste for that cloud was the colony coming to hunt them down, they tried to out run them but the colony only caught up to them and they had no choice...but to fight. At least for the first time in a long Princess Leia finally got to use her sword, Silver-Lightening Bolt, slashing at the dragon's chests and plunging into their guts. Dodging dragon attacks and counterattacking them, Leia jumping from dragon to dragon taking them down, Toothless using his tail as a whip and his claws like throwing knives, and none of the dragons were successful in leading either of them into the nest...except one, Asborn.

He flies into the fog and Leia flew in after him, followed by Toothless trying to stop her knowing that Asborn could be leading them into a trap. Leia stopped immediately and they tried to go back, but only the sound of the queen only compelled them to come. Eventually the princess and Toothless found the nest on their own, with the help of Queen Ingeborg, they met up with Asborn who was waiting for the queen to emerge.

Ingeborg the Red Death, poked her head out of the thick black smoke and gazed upon the little princess she's been dying to meet.

**Asborn: **_Your majesty, the Night Fury princess and dragonslayer of our colony._

**Ingeborg:** _Ah yes! The Legendary Dragonslayer hybrid, the one dragon hybrid I've been longing to meet with my own eyes. And finally in my grasp, well done Captain, well done!...And who is this handsome young male Night Fury at your side?_

**Toothless: **_Toothless, my name is Toothless._

**Ingeborg: **_Toothless, strange but interesting name for a dragon like you. Well...Toothless, you are now my servant as long as you live just another jewel to my collection in my service. As for you, love, your royal blood makes for an excellent new captain or commander you certainly have the strength to lead, Asborn has served me well. Refuse my offer and I will kill you!...your choice...join me...or die..._

Princess Leia was shocked that she only one choice, she was paranoid and had to think about this maybe she could figure something out on how to escape for her and Toothless. But before she could try to trick her Asborn the leader of the clan accepted his retirement and insisted on letting the princess be spared and have her take his own life instead, telling her he no longer wishes to serve his queen anymore. Princess Leia was shocked by this act and tried to reason with not to die a slave, but he wasn't because after what he did there he is now a free spirit.

**Princess Leia:** Asborn please, don't do this you don't have to sacrifice your own life just to spare me and make me the new leader.

**Asborn: **_Listen sweet-heart, I know don't want to see another dragon die in vain. But trust me, I won't die in vain nor a slave but a free spirit._

Princess Leia was rather confused what he meant by that, but he smiled and explained a brief back story about himself. Asborn looks at Toothless and smiles knowing he reminds him of someone he knew very well.

**Asborn: **_Toothless...I'm naming you my new captain._

**Toothless: **_What?_

**Asborn:** _I know I know but, you see you remind me of someone I knew very well...and he died so young. His name was Adrian, a good friend of mine and a great commander in fact he was the one who made me captain. We made such an excellent team fighting, scouting, rescuing, and taking command in leadership surviving every battle we faced, until we came upon viking warriors who slaughtered most of us including him...He wasn't just my best friend...he was my son!_

Asborn then started to breakdown but also trying to hold back his emotions, but he wasn't the only one. Toothless broke down as well knowing that Adrian was hi father's name.

**Toothless:** _Your son was a Deadly Nadder?_

**Asborn: **_Yes...he was a good man too, your father, my son. I don't know if you remembered me but I remembered you, seeing you down there in the cove with your mother. I am so sorry! But if there's one thing a father will do to protect his family, it's protecting them with your life...and that's what I intend to do for you and Leia. Sacrifice myself life for you, and when the time comes my queen take refuge with Toothless' mother trust me, you'll be safe there._

Leia was confused again why he wanted her to go where Toothless' mother live, cause she doesn't know where she lived. But Toothless did, but he'll tell her in private so that the Ingeborg won't know or hear. She nodded when Toothless told her what he'll tell her later on, and then Asborn made his final remark to his future queen with bow and:

**Asborn: **_Long my you rein, my fair queen!_

Asborn was then taken hold by Ingebor who was vexed and impatient of all this waiting, and dangled by the neck. Then Asborn saluted Toothless and said his last words:

**Asborn: **_Fly my son!_

Then sadly the captain was sent to the depths of the monstrous pit of oblivion, Princess Leia hung her head in sadness and weeped with Toothless comforting her. Queen Ingeborg gave Toothless a sinister smirk and descended in the hole. It then faded outside of the mountain with all the dragons gather for Asborn's funeral/Leia's coronation.

**Toothless:** _Now to all of you who knew Captain Asborn, I'm sorry, he was a good dragon and no dragon ever looked down upon him. Even though I hardly knew when I was just a wee lad, I **did** remember him vaguely but clearly knew he was a good friend of my father's. He lead you through battles like no other dragon leader would and never gave up on those he loved and cared about...he was more then just your captain...he was family! Weather like a father, an uncle, brother, or cousin he will always remain in the hearts of those who looked up to and loved him, and let us not think of him as a captain who died in vain or of a slave...but a captain who died a free dragon, a free spirit! R.I.P Captain Asborn!_

All the dragons bowed in agreement after Toothless' speech, as did Princess Leia...now becoming Queen Leia.

**Toothless:** _And now I would like to proud introduce our new queen of the colony, Leia. By the right of authority, by the will of our kin, and by the power invested in need I now pronounce this woman...queen of the dragon colony!_

The dragons clapped as Queen Leia bowed gracefully and smiled, then nuzzled Toothless in a sweet way. Toothless nuzzled her back and purred while holding his little sister who is now his new queen, but only temporary of this mountain because Asborn said that she'd be moving somewhere else to be queen. Which reminded him he told her to come with him back to the island which was the perfect place to talk about the future situation for her, Toothless told her what Asborn meant by take refuge with his mother and he meant that Toothless' mother lived in an ancient cave near a beach called Dark Harbor. And that pretending that Leia was a second queen of the dragon colony she's really the queen of the Night Fury colony, Leia was surprised and quite excited about this awesome idea that Asborn thought cleverly for her but then again she felt sad knowing that she and Toothless will have to say good-bye. But somehow she feels like this isn't really good-bye but more like catch you later...in the future.

**Toothless: **_Even though we're separating I think it's kinda cool you'll be with my mom! Take care of her for me, will ya?_

**Queen Leia: **I will, and Toothless...thanks. You've been such a good brother to meet, and I love you!

**Toothless:** _I love you too, sis!_

The two hug tightly not wanting to let go of one or the other.

**Queen Leia:** I'll miss you, sweetie.

**Toothless:** _Me too, but don't worry I'll come and visit whenever I have the chance._

After giving her one last hug, Toothless stroked her face with one paw and kissed her gently. Leia did the same stroking his scaly head, then nuzzling each other's noses the two broke from their hug and Queen Leia took off into the air. In the same parallel Toothless and Leia shed a tear as she left and as he watched her leave.

**Toothless: **_Farewell, my beloved sister!_

He then turned around heading back inside the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

It's been almost seven years since Leia departed from the colony and even though the queen, Ingebor found out about it it she decided to spare everyone's lives and finally let it go. For her mind was set on a special island filled livestock for her workers to feed her with, and island known as Berk, and where it all started.

The island where Toothless and Hiccup met for the first time, and not only that but even after seven years this also where Toothless and Queen Leia meet again for the first time in years.

How the three heros work together to bring peace to both worlds of dragons and vikings, the time Toothless and Leia came back to the mountain to strike back at their once evil queen and bring their kin to justice. Freeing the slaves and defeating the queen of the dragon's nest! And how Toothless not only made and reunited with his sister, but he made a brother as well.

As the new captain of the colony Toothless assembled his troops for the attack on Berk tonight, kill anyone who gets in their way and steal their livestock. But it was Toothless' job to take care of the catapult towers the vikings were using to stop the dragons with. In this case he was the colony's "secrete weapon".

By the time they reached Berk, the battle was on and whether they'd die in battle or die trying to serve and feed their queen, this would be the beginning of the end...

_**The End**_


End file.
